Strange-Looking Man
by Whitersmirk
Summary: Ketika aku hanya dapat mendengar sesuatu yang mengotori telingaku saat melewati ruang kerja ayah, aku semakin membencinya yang meninggalkan ibu dan membawaku pergi./ "Bisakah kau diam untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain?"/ Aku melihatnya terjatuh dan menyeringai. "Enyah dariku."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

All characters belong Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

"Sasuke berhenti!" Aku hanya melirik malas pada sumber suara. "Ada apa?" Lagi-lagi perempuan jalang ini mengotori pendengeranku. "Bisakah kau diam untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain?"

PLAK

Aku terdiam setelah merasakan tangan mulusnya yang mendarat di pipiku. "Tch," aku menatap matanya tajam "Kushina, betapa menyedihkannya dirimu. Tidakkah tangan itu kau gunakan untuk melayani ayah nanti malam? Enyahlah!" aku menendang perutnya dengan kaki kiriku. Aku melihatnya terjatuh dan menyeringai. "Enyah dariku."

_Ketika aku hanya dapat mendengar desahan-desahan yang mengotori telingaku saat melewati ruang kerja ayah, aku semakin membencinya yang meninggalkan ibu dan membawaku pergi._

Aku merendahkan diriku dan memegang rahang wanita berambut merah itu sembari berbisik "Kau hanyalah satu dari mereka yang ku anggap sebagai binatang. Tetapi kenapa kau yang hanya bertahan? Kenapa kau tidak melayaniku saja nanti malam?" aku menyeringai dan pergi.

.  
>N<br>E  
>X<br>T  
>.<p>

Aku mendengus perlahan saat melihat langit yang menghitam. Disinilah aku dapat menenangkan diriku, di taman yang sepi dari hiruk-pikuk perkotaan. Terdiam di dalam mobil dan mencoba untuk tertidur sejenak. Ku rasa aku tak ingin pulang dan mendengarkan 'Tuan muda, tuan memanggilmu.' Setelah apa yang ku lakukan pada Kushina. Yah, perempuan jalang yang beberapa hari ini melayani ayah. Mengapa aku harus menjadi satu-satunya keturunan dari Uchiha? Aku muak.

"Tok, tok."

Aku melihat seseorang mengetuk kaca mobilku. Gadis berambut pink, lucu sekali. Apa dia anak Kushina? Jika ya, sepertinya gadis ini akan menamparku setelah apa yang aku lakukan pada ibunya. Aku menatap emerald itu. Aku dapat melihat bahwa ia mengatakan 'Tolong buka kacanya sebentar.' Aku membuka kaca mobilku. "Ada apa?"

"Taman ini sebentar lagi akan di tutup tuan, apa anda bisa meninggalkannya?"

"Berapa yang kau inginkan?" Aku segera mengeluarkan dompetku. Bukankah semuanya menginginkan uang? Tch, termasuk perempuan jalang itu.

**Sakura's POV**

Apa yang akan orang ini lakukan? "Maaf aku tidak memintamu untuk membayarku. Tetapi taman a-" Ia mengeluarkan seluruh uang yang berasal dari dompetnya lalu memberikannya di telapak tanganku. "Ambillah dan pergi. Aku mengantuk." Aku menatapnya yang mulai menyenderkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata.

Tch, siapa dia ini? Aku melemparkan semua uang itu pada wajah mulusnya. "Apa kau bisa menjaga etikamu dengan baik tu-an?" ia menatapku dengan santainya. Benar-benar, apa semua laki-laki itu sangat menjengkelkan dan memuakkan? Aku ingat sekali ketika ayah meninggalkan kami. Ya, tentu saja ibu dan aku. Ayah terus saja melangkahkan kakinya saat ibu berusaha menahannya dengan memeluk sebelah kakinya. Tak ada salahnya ketika aku mulai membenci semua pria di dunia. Termasuk pria yang mempunyai rambut model pantat ayam ini. Dia kira aku adalah wanita yang akan mengangguk saat ia menyuguhkan uang kepadaku?

"Kenapa kau ini berisik sekali dan mengganggu tidurku?" ia menatapku seolah ia mengatakan 'dasar babu.'

"Hei! Kau kira kau ini siapa? Aku kira kau benar-benar tidak pernah bersekolah. Ku rasa tak ada gunanya orang sepertimu yang mempunyai segalanya namun tak dapat menjaga etikamu dengan baik." Aku menyeringai menatapnya. "Apa uangmu hanya kau gunakan untuk membayar wanita yang melayanimu? Lucu sekali." Ia mulai mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap tajam ke arahku. "kenapa? Apa perkataanku salah tuan muda? Apa kau kira kau bisa seenaknya merendahkan orang lain?! Jika kau ingat bahwa kau dilahirkan dari seorang rahim perempuan! Tch, mengapa semua pria itu sama?" Aku berbalik dan segera meninggalkannya.

Aku dapat mendengar ia yang baru saja keluar dan menutup pintu mobilnya. Langkah kakinya yang mengejarku dapat terdengar jelas. Ia menarik pergelangan tanganku dan membuat tubuhku berbalik menatapnya. "Apa kau Haruno Sakura?" aku mendelikkan mataku dan mulai berpikir 'Darimana pria ini mengetahui namaku?'. "Apa kau heran mengapa aku tahu namamu? Jelas tertulis pada bajumu." Ia menatap nama 'Haruno Sakura' pada baju kerjaku. "Apakah aku yang terlalu pintar atau kau yang terlalu bodoh?"

Tch, orang ini. "Atau... kau mulai terpesona ketika melihat wajah tampanku Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra?" aku mengerutkan dahiku. 'Apa-apan dia ini?'

"Jangan terlalu yakin tuan, bahkan aku tak tertarik padamu yang hanya mengandalkan uang dan tampang." Aku menghentakkan tanganku yang sedari tadi dicengkramnya dengan sangat erat dan segera berlalu. Aku dapat melihatnya terdiam dan berlari mengejarku setelah menjauh. 'Apa yang pria ini inginkan?'

Ia menarik tanganku kembali dan segera memelukku. Aku terbelalak saat menyadarinya. "Diam." Ia memelukku sangat erat. 'Apa yang pria ini inginkan?'

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yah, akhirnya bisa membuat fanfic juga. Alasanku kenapa lama sekali untuk menulis fanfic adalah operator telepon seluler yang kupakai! Fanfiction tidak dapat di buka dengan kartu yang aku pakai. Merepotkan! Tapi setidaknya aku sudah membuatnya. Ah, ya. Tentang salah satu fanficku She Is Mine dan We Are Boys Over Flowers, maaf aku lama sekali melanjutkan chapternya. Aku kehilangan file yang telah aku buat untuk melanjutkan chapternya. Arrghh! Yah sudahlah. Aku akan coba mencarinya pada laptop ibuku. Do'akan semoga ada copy-annya yang tersimpan disana. Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada kalian yang lama menunggu update-an fanficku. :'(<em>**

**_Setelah lama pindah ke Banda Aceh untuk berkuliah aku merasa sedikit sibuk karena kegiatanku. Tapi aku sangat merindukan reader yang mendukungku baik dengan saran, kritikan ataupun memuji fanficku. Arigatou! Aku sangat senang dan berterimakasih atas semua masukannya! :)_**

**_Untuk fanfic ini aku menyediakan cerita yang menginspirasiku dari salah satu drama korea. Namun, ini berbeda dengan aslinya. Aku sengaja membuatnya dengan sudut pandang yang lain namun alurnya berujung yang sama. Ceritanyapun tidak sama persis, aku membuatnya dengan imajinasiku sendiri. Dapatkah kalian menebaknya?_**

**_Untuk karakter chara pada fanfic kali ini aku memang sengaja mengambil Sasuke dan Sakura juga chara yang masih tersembunyi untuk menjadi peran utama. Maaf juka karakternya berbeda jauh dengan karakter aslinya. Alasannya aku memang sengaja membuat ceritanya menarik dengan chara-chara terkenal seperti Sasuke dan Sakura tetapi dengan sifat yang lainpula. Aku merasa tertantang untuk mengubah chara-chara pada anime Naruto dan aku ingin kalian melihatku dengan ciri khas yang lain pada setiap fanfic yang aku suguhkan. Lalu soal pair, aku memang sengaja mengambil Sasuke dan Sakura karena ini hanya main karakter saja. Bisa dibilang pada fanfic lainnya aku dapat memasangkan Sasuke dengan Temari misalnya. Hn, dan maaf untuk chapter ini terlalu singkat karena aku pikir aku hanya ingin melihat respon kalian kali ini. Yahh, aku akan lebih senang jika kalian me-"RIVIEW" fanficku ini. Terimakasih telah membaca:)_**  
><strong><em>Please Rivew^^<br>_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

All characters belong Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em>Aku dapat mendengar ia yang baru saja keluar dan menutup pintu mobilnya. Langkah kakinya yang mengejarku dapat terdengar jelas. Ia menarik pergelangan tanganku dan membuat tubuhku berbalik menatapnya. "Apa kau Haruno Sakura?" aku mendelikkan mataku dan mulai berpikir 'Darimana pria ini mengetahui namaku?'. "Apa kau heran mengapa aku tahu namamu? Jelas tertulis pada bajumu." Ia menatap nama 'Haruno Sakura' pada baju kerjaku. "Apakah aku yang terlalu pintar atau kau yang terlalu bodoh?"<em>

_Tch, orang ini. "Atau... kau mulai terpesona ketika melihat wajah tampanku Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra?" aku mengerutkan dahiku. 'Apa-apan dia ini?'_

_"Jangan terlalu yakin tuan, bahkan aku tak tertarik padamu yang hanya mengandalkan uang dan tampang." Aku menghentakkan tanganku yang sedari tadi dicengkramnya dengan sangat erat dan segera berlalu. Aku dapat melihatnya terdiam dan berlari mengejarku setelah menjauh. 'Apa yang pria ini inginkan?'_

_Ia menarik tanganku kembali dan segera memelukku. Aku terbelalak saat menyadarinya. "Diam." Ia memelukku sangat erat. 'Apa yang pria ini inginkan?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Aku menendang sesuatu yang vital di antara kakinya dengan lututku. "Argh!" Ia terjatuh di tanah, segera berdiri dan berjalan dengan pincang ke arah mobil. Aku tertawa kecil saat melihatnya memegang celananya. Memang agak jahat jika dipikir-pikir, tapi dia tak sopan padaku. Aku kira tuan muda seperti dia harus diberi pelajaran, semoga dia kapok karena salah telah memeluk gadis sepertiku. Aku memicingkan mataku saat sebelah tangannya mengangkat sesuatu.

"Dompetku! H-hei!" Aku mengejarnya yang berlari dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Tch! Ia melemparkan kartu namanya saat melajukan mobilnya. Sial, "Aku benar-benar membenci pria!" hahh, bagaimana bisa... dia itu? Aku mendengus kesal saat melihat mobilnya menghilang dari pandanganku dan segera mengambil kartu namanya. "Uchiha Sasuke," aku terdiam sembari berpikir. Sepertinya namanya tak asing, tapi dimana? "Denenchofu." Bukannya ini salah satu tempat tinggal para orang yang mempunyai jabatan tinggi di perusahaan? Tapi, dompet itu lebih sekedar dari semuanya bagiku, ada beberapa kartu nama yang baru saja ku dapat untuk tawaran kerja sambilan. Kenapa hidupku selalu berat, dan sekarang berurusan dengan seseorang yang aku tahu bertempat tinggal di daerah mewah di Jepang.

.

N

E

X

T

.

Aku berjalan menelusuri pinggir jalan besar di Tokyo sembari melihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku sedikit terhibur dengan lampu-lampu jalan dan gedung juga keramaiannya. Setidaknya aku tidak sendiri. Aku menghentikan lagkahku saat tersadar seseorang menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan menoleh. "Sai-san?"

"Kenapa berjalan seperti ini? Aku sudah ke rumahmu, namun orang tuamu mengatakan kamu belum pulang." Ia menatap mataku seolah mengatakan 'Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.'.

"Ada banyak kejadian aneh hari ini, satu di an-"

KRUUK~

Aku memegang perutku. Tch, bahkan aku lupa aku tak bisa membuat perutku bekerja sama. "Apa kamu lapar?" ia tersenyum. Aku mengangguk pelan. "Gomen ne." Ia tertawa kecil saat menatapku menunduk. "Masuklah, aku akan mengajakmu makan malam."

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak saat merasa menang darinya. Sekarang dompetnya berada di tanganku. Ntahlah, wanita yang ku temui tadi. Aku merasa ada sesuatu ketertarikan padanya. Jarang sekali wanita bisa melindungi dirinya dari seorang laki-laki, namun tidak untuk gadis berambut soft pink tadi.

Aku berhenti pada pinggiran jalan raya yang masih ramai dengan kendaraannya. Aku ingin melihat isi dompet kepunyaan nona Haruno. Aku membukanya dan membaca beberapa kartu nama pimpinan dari beberapa toko yang menyediakan makanan dan minuman. Sepertinya dia ini mencari pekerjaan sambilan. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak melamar kerja di tempatku saja? Tapi, ku kira itu bukan ide yang bagus jika nanti ayah dan aku bersaing. Aku tertawa kecil saat aku mulai merasa tertarik pada seorang perempuan.

Tuk

Aku melihat foto kecil yang diselipkan pada selah-selah dompetnya terjatuh, aku mengambilnya dan memperhatikan ada seorang gadis kecil yang berada di antara seorang pria dan juga wanita disana. Foto ini terlihat seperti foto keluarga. Namun sepertinya ada bagian yang hilang. Ya, foto keluarga yang tak lengkap. Aku mengerutkan keningku saat menyadari wajah ayahnya yang sengaja di rusak. Tak mungkin jika ini terjatuh dan hanya menghilangkah wajah seseorang pada selembar foto. Aku yakin ia telah merusak bagian yang menggambarkan wajah ayahnya. Namun untuk apa?

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku dan menatap langit-langit malam. Kenapa kehidupanku sama sekali tidak menyenangkan? Aku tak bisa seperti anak-anak lain yang berusia 17 tahun. Aku ingin ayah mengajakku mancing, makan malam, ataupun yang lain. Setiaknya bukan bermain golf dan menghadiri pertemuan penting yang bertujuan untuk perusahaan. Bu, apa ibu sehat? Bahkan ayah tak mencarimu saat aku ini membutuhkanmu. Aku lelah mengejarmu dan bertanya pada banyak orang di rumah lama kita. Mereka hanya mengatakan "Maaf, ibumu pergi beberapa hari yang lalu setelah kau di bawa paksa dengan ayahmu." Aku tahu, aku mugkin bukanlah seseorang yang pantas untuk mengerti mengapa kalian berpisah, namun aku ingin sekali bertemu ibu.

Drrrtt~

Aku menatap monitor telepon genggamku 'Chichi' dan mengangkatnya. "Ya," aku dapat melihat pantulan wajahku pada kaca mobil. Aku rasa aku akan mendapat masalah. "Besok ada acara penting tentang saham, pulanglah. Aku akan menjemputmu seusai sekolah. Katakan pada Kakashi untuk mempersiapkan pakaian formal dan pakaian yang bagus untuk makan malam." Ia mematikan teleponnya. Aku mendengus perlahan dan melempar pelan teleponku pada bangku belakang mobil. Apa wanita itu tidak mengatakan apa yang aku perbuat kepadanya? Bukankah aku harus melakukan hal itu agar ayah memerhatikanku? Apa aku harus menjadi seorang penganggu agar ayah mengerti aku ingin diperhatikan layaknya bukan pajangan ketika ia mengajakku kepertemuan besar, ataupun yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan?

.

N

E

X

T

.

Aku mendengar ketukan pintu kamarku. Tch, pagi-pagi begini? Aku mengambil remote control dan menekan salah satu tombolnya untuk membuka kunci pintu kamar. Aku memerhatikan Kakashi yang masuk dan membungkuk. "Ada seseorang gadis bernama Sakura menunggumu. Ia meminta dom-"

"Kau mencuri?" aku menatap Itachi yang melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Bahkan aku lupa aku masih mempunyai saudara laki-laki. Bukannya ia sudah lama meninggalkanku dan pergi ke Amerika. "Mengapa kau kembali?" aku menatap matanya tajam.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua Kakashi?" ia menatap kakashi. Kakashi membungkuk dan berlalu. Ia menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tenang. Mungkin tak ada sedikitpun penyesalannya selama ini.

"Kau, beran-beraninya kau pulang?! Kau telah meninggalkanku selama 10 tahun terakhir dan tidak pernah mengabariku apapun tentangmu! Apa aku masih mempunyai orang yang berada diposisiku? Apa aku masih mempunyai kakak kandung yang akan tinggal dan berbagi bersamaku?" ia terdiam menatapku, "Aku sudah amat tersiksa atas perbuatan ayah. Apa aku harus percaya aku memiliki kakak laki-laki yang berdiri di depanku?! Apa kau hanya berpihak pada ayah dan tidak mencari ibu?!" Ia berjalan kearahku dan

PLAK

Aku dapat merasakan tamparan keras pada pipiku. "Begitukah kau menyambutku? Kau kira untuk siapa aku pergi?" aku terdiam. "Bahkan kau tak pernah tahu ayah mengatakan bahwa kaulah yang seharusnya dikirim ke Amerika, apa kau pikir aku senang jika kau akan berpisah dengan ibu dalam usia muda? Apa pikiranmu sedangkal itu?!" ia mendengus dan memerhatikanku. "Apa kau kira selama ini aku tak menanggung beban? Aku harus berjalan dengan para pengawal ayah di Amerika, bahkan ayah tak senang aku dapat berkomunikasi dengan bebas. Apa kau kira kau saja yang menanggung beban berat? Bahkan untukmu aku rela tidak bertemu dengan ibu untuk terakhir kalinya." Aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang bergetar. Ia berjalan meninggalkan kamarku dan berlalu.

Aku memejamkan mata. Perlahan air mataku mengalir. Mengapa ayah sekejam itu? Haruskan ia memperlakukanku dan Itachi layaknya boneka? Apakah ibu merasakannya juga saat ia membesarkan Itachi? Mengapa tak seorangpun tahu tentang permasalaahn keluarga kami? Aku mendengus perlahan. Aku memang bukan orang yang baik untuk menerka semua kejadian yang kualami.

.

N

E

X

T

.

**Sakura's POV**

Aku mendengus perlahan. Apa semua orang kaya itu sulit untuk bangun pagi? Bahkan aku dapat melihat anjing mereka masih tertidur di kandangnya. Apa aku bisa mengatakan bahwa itu kandang? Bahkan terlalu mewah untuk anjing menurutku. Ntah mengapa aku terus mengutuk laki-laki itu. Bahkan Sai mengenalnya. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Aku ingat ketika aku menyuguhkan kartu namanya. Sai hanya terdiam lalu melayangkan pertanyaan dan perintah yang aneh. 'Berhati-hatilah pada orang itu.' Aku hanya dapat mengerutkan keningku. Apa laki-laki itu sebahaya harimau?

"Hei!" aku mendengar suara itu dari arah sebuah jendela. Aku mendapati seorang pria yang tersenyum kearahku. Apa-apaan dia ini? Ingin tebar pesona? "Kembalikan dompetku!" aku menatap Onyxnya dengan tajam.

"Ahh, ini terlalu pagi untuk kita bertemu atau kau sangat merindukanku?" ia mentapku dengan santainya. "Dasar laki-laki manja." Aku membalas tatapannya seolah mengatakan 'Ingin mati?'.

"Ahh, benar-benar. Mengapa kau selalu menjengkelkan? Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan apakah kau bisa mengembalikan dompetku tuan muda yang tampan?" aku mendecih saat kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibirnya. Apa dia ini mengajakku bercanda? "Yahh, sayangnya aku tak merasa mengambil do-"

Seseorang pria mendatangiku dan memberikan dompetku kembali. "Maaf atas kelancangan adikku." Ia membungkuk ke arahku lalu tersenyum. "Jika ada yang hilang kamu bisa menghubungiku." Ia memberikan kartu namanya kepadaku. Perlahan pipiku memerah, pria ini tampan dan sopan tidak seperti pria disana. Aku menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Hei, Itachi! Kau-"

"Bukankah kau seharusnya mengundangnya jika kau ini menyukainya?" aku dapat mendengar ia mendengus sembari menatap Sasuke. "Bukan mengambil dompetnya agar ia datang padamu. Tapi," ia menatap Emeraldku. Aku terdiam saat ia tersenyum. "Kau memiliki selera yang bagus Sasuke." Ia mengusap kepalaku dan pergi.

"H-hei! Hentikan tanganmu! A-aargh!" Aku dapat melihatnya berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan keluar dari pintu depan. Ia menarik tanganku, "Dengar, tidak satupun orang yang boleh menyentuhmu. Apa-apaan kau ini? Apa kau harus memerahkan wajahmu di depan seseorang seperti dia?! Mulai dari sekarang tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Kenapa ka-"

"Karena aku menyukaimu!" aku terdiam saat mata kami bertemu. Aku tak bisa bergerak bahkan mematung. Aku dapat merasakan debaran jantung yang terlalu cepat. "Tolong jangan membuat siapapun menyentuhmu." Aku dapat merasakan ia memelukku. "Aku tak ingin, biarkan aku memilikimu. Biarkan aku memiliki seseorang yang layak aku sayangi."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hahhh! Akhirnya selesai juga. Bagaimana? Apa terlalu singkat? Heheheh, ini benar-benar mengusik ketika aku tahu ada yang menunggu chapter selanjutnya dan membuatku sangat senang. Sebenarnya aku belum benar-benar memikirkan setiap kejadian yang dapat aku olah untuk fanfic ini. Ada yang ingin memberikanku ide atau masukan? Please RIVIEW.^^<em>**


End file.
